warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gorgon Fantasma
La Gorgon Fantasma es una actualización Fantasma de la Gorgon, con un ligero aumento de daño, precisión y velocidad de disparo, mientras sacrifica daño de y . Comparado con la Gorgona Prisma, hace un poco más de daño por golpe, pero generalmente tiene estadísticas más bajas. Es una poderosa ametralladora ligera Grineer con un índice de fuego rápido y una enorme munición. Este arma fue una recompensa de la Operación: La perdición de Tethra y venia con su propia ranura y Catalizador Orokin. Este arma también se otrogó en la alerta Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend's "Survive or DIE alert", pero no vino con un Catalizador Orokin instalado. Al principio no se vendió con un espacio de inventario gratuito; esto se reparó rápidamente. Warframe Forum - Gorgon Wraith script deployment El plano de la Gorgon Fantasma y sus componentes pueden ser obtenidos derrotando a Razorback durante el evento Armada Razorback. Este arma puede ser vendida por 7.500 . Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño de . Ventajas *Buen daño base. **Alto daño de – efectivo contra escudos. *Alto daño por segundo cuando se encuenta completamente cargado. *Cadencia de fuego muy sostenible. *Gran tamaño del cargador. *Buena Probabilidad de estado Desventajas *Has a short wind-up time to reach optimal firing rate. *Ineficiente contra objetivos lejanos. *Pobre economía de munición. *Velocidad de recarga lenta. Comparaciones Adquisición *Acquirable during the Operación: La perdición de Tethra event, by scoring 500+ points in a Usurpación mission. *This weapon was also released on August 15, 2015 as a reward for an alert during the Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend. *On May 9, 2017, and , a bug allowed Gorgon Wraith parts to drop from Jackal. This was a very short-lived bug, but dissemination of information on the forum allowed many users to learn of and exploit this bug before DE quickly corrected it. The parts and weapon were not removed from users' inventories. *Acquirable during the Razorback Armada event, with its barrel, blueprint, receiver and stock available as drops from killing Razorback. Consejos * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal or any other enemy that requires sustained damage. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to long ranges. * You can retain the "charge" of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the Mutación de munición de rifle mod or the Carrier Sentinel equipped with Caja de munición to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. * Speed Trigger decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum fire rate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly and cause more misses as the recoil throws bullets out more. Consider firing in bursts. *Compared to the Prisma variant, the Wraith has a better status chance, which allows it to remove armor from Grineer which allows it to surpass the Prisma Gorgon despite higher damage numbers. Against Grineer with no armor or almost any other faction however, the Prisma will produce more reliable damage. Curiosidades * The Gorgon Wraith is the second Primary Wraith weapon ever released, following the Strun Fantasma. *The Gorgon Wraith only has an upgrade in stats and comes with no default polarities. *The Gorgon Wraith can use both the Desert Tactics skin and the Day of the Dead skin. *As with all Wraith weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 3 a 7 *La probabilidad de estado aumentó del 15% al 21% *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 10% al 15% *Daño crítico aumentado de 1.5x a 1.9x *La capacidad de munición aumentó a 900 *Mayor precisión mientras apuntas }} Véase también *Gorgon, the regular version. *Gorgon Prisma, the Void Trader exclusive version. *Fantasma, a special weapon variant. Referencias en:Gorgon Wraith Categoría:Fantasma